


Find Exactly What You Were Looking For

by j_gabrielle



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Drabble, Future Fic?, I Don't Even Know How To Begin Tagging This, M/M, Polyamory, Rescue Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: "Did you really think they wouldn't be coming for me now that you have shown your hand?" He asks. Tilting his face up towards the fluorescent light, he sighs.





	Find Exactly What You Were Looking For

Harry smiles pleasantly at the two men who barge into his cell. There is a distinct air of fear and desperation as they hurriedly bolt the door behind them. "Stay back!" One of them orders. Harry complies. Going to a corner, he sits on floor and folds his legs serenely as he does.

The repeated rhythms of muffled gunfire sings through the walls. Heavy footfalls thud against concrete. "Did you really think they wouldn't be coming for me now that you have shown your hand?" He asks. Tilting his face up towards the fluorescent light, he sighs.

Neither men answer, but the slender of the two shoots him a look that screams of how terrified they really are. They stand at the ready, firearms steady and  The thuds of the bodies hitting the floor happen again and again and again before it suddenly stops. And then eventually.

A familiar knock on the cell door.

Harry smirks, throwing himself down to the floor and bracing. The subsequent explosions and the expected amount of gunfire happen just as debris rain. 

"You're late." He remarks calmly. Standing and dusting himself down, he has another syllable on his lips when he finds himself with an armful of Eggsy. "Hello Eggsy." Harry says, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

He turns his head to Merlin, standing stock still. "You bastard." Harry hears him grit out, a wobble in his voice. 

"I know." Harry holds out a hand to him. Merlin folds himself against Harry and lets himself bask in the sense of completion that washes over him. "Now," He whispers, "I do believe that there is a world for us to burn."

**Author's Note:**

> Did you think I would let this one slip past me?
> 
> Ugh. My Kingsman trash shipping heart is revived and resurrected. I can't even.


End file.
